Failed
by KnighteyNighteyKnight
Summary: The memories of the last of his kind...


**Failed**

* * *

 **I don't own Dark Souls 2. Dark Souls 2, its plot, characters, places and items are owned by FromSoftware and all copyrights go to them.**

 **I own this little fic though.**

 **Please enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

 _The war was long. Many of my brethren fell to them._

 _A reason more to never forgive them. Ever._

 _But the thought of losing my brethren to them still saddened me. I could understand too, they too had brethren, who mourned for them as they fell to us._

 _They brought it upon themselves. The blame for this war was entirely them._

 _Not long ago, we never knew of these creatures, frail beings, slightly reaching up to our knees and unknown creatures. We lived our lives without ever knowing about them. We had our own world, our own policy with dealing things and our own troubles. Yet we were happy and prospered under the benevolent rule of Draigh, our one and only king._

 _Until they came._

 _We never encountered their kind, our surprise was great, when we saw these creatures landing at our shores and we met for the first time._

 _We weren't prepared for the horrors they brought._

 _They annihilated Grol within a day, a small village right next to where they landed and the survivors were kept as prisoners._

 _-Prisoners- was a rather nice way of putting it._

 _By the time we found them, they laid bisected and their corpses defiled in unnatural ways. We simply couldn't understand what drove them to this madness?_

 _Draigh, unwillingly, called to arms, attempting to drive these humans, as they called themselves, from our lands. Our ways of communications couldn't match, as they opened fire upon us on sight._

 _We fought valiantly, slowly driving them off the coast and back from where they came._

 _But we lost many. Friends. Family. Lovers._

 _Kings._

 _In a attempt to drive them off the shores, Draigh ordered an assault on their quarters, he himself led the assault._

 _The assault failed and Draigh was taken prisoner._

 _We rallied everyone from across the continent, to free our king from their clutches and end their menace once and for all._

 _It was too late._

 _They left._

 _And stole our king's greatest gift, leaving his proud body cut open and desecrated on the beach. The sight was too much for us to bear._

 _Our sorrow was deep, as the rain fell and we mourned for Draigh. We mourned for many moons._

 _I lost a father._

 _We lost our king._

 _We lost our very happiness._

 _..._

 _Moons later and I took his crown and gained the gift as a king. We rebuild our home and tried to move on._

 _I couldn't._

 _Never. Never. Never. Never!_

 _NEVER!_

 _Never could I forgive these monsters! For assaulting our home, killing our brethren and sisters and on top, defile their bodies!_

 _I called to arms. And my brethren responded, all sharing the same thought._

 _Our souls burned. Burned out of hatred towards them. Hatred for what they have done to us_

 _And we set out to destroy them. Every last one of them. I personally saw to that!_

 _I will kill this Vendrick and drag his corpse back! Turn his entire kingdom to rubble, slaughter his loved ones and defile his pride!_

* * *

I looked at the body of Jeigh, one of my most trusted brothers and commander of our army. We laid siege at this fortress, it stood still defiant to our attacks and for many moons we fought on.

The lands of these humans were like ours, also highly developed and advanced in various things.

They too enjoyed their peace. Their undeserved peace.

We made sure of that.

I paid my last respect for my comrade and move out into the open, the sky shrouded by dark clouds and the storm still raged on, just like the war. These humans were not prepared for us, yet they held their ground and never gave up.

The more we killed, the more fought back, more desperate than the previous. I was impressed by their iron determination of fighting back, but my respect was drowned by my sole hatred towards them.

I turned towards the wall, seeing my brethren fighting against the remains of the warriors of this fortress. They posed little to no trouble, so I decided to move to the next fortress.

I looked back at the sea, remembering the distant home, longing to return to it and pay Draigh my respects and show that we restored our pride.

It turned differently, when I looked again at my brethren fighting.

I saw a warrior standing out amongst them. At first I paid no mind, a lone human with no status or rank barely picked my interest, but something was unsettling about this warrior.

Something within my soul told me that this warrior was dangerous.

The warrior ran through the chaos of the battle, balls of fire descended upon the wall and incinerated nearly everyone on it, my warriors could withstand it better than the humans, but the unknown warrior pressed on.

Right towards me.

My brethren gave chase, relentlessly trying to smash this midget. A explosion rung at my side and I saw the massive head of the statue next to me breaking off and rolled across the bridge, towards the warrior. The dust swirled up by the rock obscured my sight, but I heard the agonized cries of my brethren, as they were crushed by the boulder.

And the warrior still ran towards me.

How dares this human?!

Challenge the king alone?!

I would show this impudent dwarf my full strength and with all my might, my sword descended towards the warrior.

* * *

...

...

...

...

I couldn't move.

My body, imprisoned in rock and countless blades were stuck into my back, paining me whenever I moved.

The biggest pain was not them, neither the lost feeling of my arm or the theft of my kingship.

I failed my brethren.

I remained, while everyone else fell or scattered in this unknown land.

I let our hatred guide us. I let ourselves be guided to this land, to exact revenge upon their king for their assault.

Draigh would have been ashamed of me.

He would have moved on, trying to bury the past and move forward into a new future. A future of peace.

I threw that peace for the sake of revenge. For a unneeded victory against these humans.

I lost everybody. I couldn't return home. I remained here.

I failed everyone.

A part of me wanted to move on, become the nutrients for the lands and create new life. Many of my brethren did so.

I couldn't.

My hatred burned in me, faintly as a ember but still enough to remind me.

I heard a noise, sudden footsteps echoing through the cave which was my prison and they came closer.

Perhaps a human, which strayed into this place. I pretended not to live and cast a small glance at the creature.

Then I saw the warrior.

And my hatred burned anew.

The warrior stood right before me and I was supposed to let him live?!

 **NEVER!**

 **I WILL KILL THIS HUMAN! BY MY REMAINING PRIDE AS A LORD OF GIANTS, I WILL NOT FAIL SLAYING THIS WORM!**

I unleashed a roar of fury, tearing, pulling and ripping myself from my shackles of rocks. They broke under my rage and I was free.

The warrior readied its arms and prepared for our battle. I roared once more and charged at him.

The human will pay.

I will not fail this time. I have failed enough, so I will not let this human leave this cave alive!

* * *

 **Today we are featuring a rather unusual character in our story today. We all know him, we met him and occasionally died to him many times. I have him right at my window, trying to get some valuable information out of him. *Ahem***

 **So, Mr. Giant Lord, what are your thoughts about Dark Souls 2?**

 **GL: ...**

 **Me: ...hello? Mr. Giant Lord? Buddy? Yoh?  
**

 **GL: HUAAAARGH!**

 **Me: AIEEEEEE! Stop! STOP! THATS MY ROOF YOU ARE TEARING UP! OH NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THATS MY COUCH! STOP IT! *looks up* EH? AH! AAAAAHHHHH!**

 ***Author got squashed by his own couch, but respawned at the nearest bonfire***

 **See ya folks!**


End file.
